1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for producing a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Printed wiring boards widely used for various electronic instruments are required to have thin layers and fine wiring circuits to achieve downsizing and high functionalization of electronic instruments. As a technique of producing a printed wiring board, there is known a production method which uses a build-up process of alternately layering an insulating layer and a conductive layer on an internal layer circuit substrate.
In the production method using the build-up process, an insulating layer is formed, for example, by laminating a resin composition layer on an internal layer circuit substrate with an adhesive film having the resin composition layer and thermally curing the resin composition layer. Subsequently, the formed insulating layer is perforated to form a via hole, and subjected to desmear treatment to simultaneously perform removal of a resin residue (smear) inside the via hole and roughening of the surface of the insulating layer (see, for example, JP-A-2008-37957, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).